In fulfillment of its commitment to provide the most optimal care for cancer patients in Rhode Island, Roger Williams General Hospital participates actively in the clinical research activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, in order to expand in a meaningful way its multimodality orientation to cancer treatments using various sequences of surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and/or immunotherapy for selected tumor types. The predominantly Phase III and Phase II studies of this Cooperative Group complement the Phase I early clinical trials underway at Roger Williams, and this allows cancer patients access to the latest and most complete approaches to cancer management. The primary objective of investigators at this institution is to achieve interdigitation of fundamental biochemical, pharmacological and immunological concepts with clinical situations that arise in individual patients with cancer and related disorders. Active research programs in these areas provide expertise to Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group members in the design and implementation of studies, utilizing knowledge derived from both basic science and clinical investigations. Clinical pharmacological testing of anti-neoplastic agents and immunological assays are performed in the Department of Medicine research laboratories. Research, education and multimodality patient care facilities are integrated in the Roger Williams General Hospital oncology program.